


Seven and a Cat and a Goose Makes Nein [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Seven and a Cat and a Goose Makes Nein" by DekuJade.Sometimes, when the Mighty Nein are out adventuring the realm, they encounter devilish beasts, or terrible monsters, or rare and fantastical creatures. Sometimes, they encounter domestic geese. The jury is still out on which one is stranger.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Seven and a Cat and a Goose Makes Nein [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DekuJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuJade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven and a Cat and a Goose Makes Nein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114971) by [DekuJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuJade/pseuds/DekuJade). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length (with music): 8:33  
Length (without music): 8:01  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/seven%20and%20a%20cat%20and%20a%20goose%20makes%20nein.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/seven%20and%20a%20cat%20and%20a%20goose%20makes%20nein%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/seven%20and%20a%20cat%20and%20a%20goose%20makes%20nein%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/seven%20and%20a%20cat%20and%20a%20goose%20makes%20nein%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is the first goose crossover fic I recorded but it took this long to post because I got ambitious with it. Thanks to DekuJade for giving me permission to podfic their story. Also, thanks to [skyfarer](http://skyfarer.tumblr.com) for making the [picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/154823) and this [list generator](http://untitled-goose-meme.glitch.me/) that allowed me to make the cover art. Using this to fill my "sound effects" square, as well as using a cheat to swap in "crack" for my "wet" square for podfic_bingo. 
> 
> (Also, yes, I did pull the sound effects from the game. :P)
> 
> Music: Dan Golding's cover of Debussy's Preludes from the Untitled Goose Game's soundtrack.


End file.
